3 years later
by silver-lucario
Summary: this takes place exactly 3 years after SonicX !DISCONTINUED!


I hope you all like this story as much as I enjoyed weighting it-note that I do not own any sonic characters or couples I only own some characters/locations...this story is brought to you by fan fiction net-merouge the bat(my myspace name(look me up-))or blaze the cat nex-gen witch ever you prefer-team blizzard! -enjoy-

**normal pov.**

_egg man's flag ship hovering over the mobious ocean_

"give it up egg man theirs no escape" a blue hedgehog stood confronting his arch enemy DoctorIvoRobotnik (dr. egg man)

..."hee...oh no what ever shall I do my ultimate plans for world dominion almost worked to...but than again...every genius has a plan B..." in the blink of an eye the, doctor sprang up an ran to a mettle door hitting a button that revealed sonic's, amy's, knuckles's, shadow's, rouge's, and tails's worst nightmare after the fear of death or egg man actually taking over the planet mobious, in front of there eyes were there arch rivals...the mettle series!

the robots just stared at there copies and so did the 6 mobians. the 2 sonic's and shadow's clutched the chaos emeralds in there fists and an aura of chaotic energy surged around the fighters and soon enough they rushed forward with super sonic speed head butting the other with the exact same speed and power while the others took on there own fights. but while no one was looking doctor egg man got away leaving the heroes to fight until either victory against there mettle counter parts or die trying...but surprisingly the doctor was hoping...they wuld 'all' live.

one by one the mettle series were destroyed first mettle Amy, than mettle knuckles, mettle rouge, mettle tails, and than mettle sonic and shadow were shut down.

"damn I cant believe we let egg man get away ! this is so agents the echinda code!"-knuckles

"aw, chill out knuckles at least we got 2 more chaos emeralds.."-tails

"yha your right tails I'll go get them you guys can head back to the mystic ruins and ill drop them of later..."-knuckles

"na it's ok knuckles I go get them I needed to get mettle sonic's hard drive cared so I can find out where egg man might be going..."-tails

"ok suet your self...any way I gota get to angle island come on rouge." -knuckles

"I'm coming...later Amy."-rouge

"by rouge see you Saturday...hu...hey sonic did you see where shadow went?"-amy

"why do you care about him all of a sudden?..."-sonic "you know your sweating right.." "shut up tails!!!"

"whel sonic maybe it's because im tired of always getting rejected so iv found some one better who actually appreciates me! hum!"-amy

and with that the hedgehog that sonic had never told how he felt was of to find that certain read and black hedgehog named shadow...after every one said good by tails and sonic stood there twitching his eye trying to get a grip on realty and tails rummaging through the remains of the mettle copies of the gang as he listened to the wind blow by with out a care in the world...blowing as if to ask the tow what had happen and where egg man went...

tails searched for the card when all of a sudden sonic heard the fox scream in agonizing pain he turned around to see the fox holding his arm in agonizing pain...tears poring down his face...there was a needle on the ground next to him...with what little was not injected into the mechanics blood stream...

**tails pov.**

after my arm stopped throbbing it went num and I picked up the bottle that lay next to my red racers jacket I tore of so I could look at my arm. there was a little bit of whatever was in it...I figured the rest was in my blood now...witch I soon fond out that I was right...I looked it over carefully and then all went black and my head hit the floor of the battleship and lay there unconscious...I could still hear though...sonic soon ran over-picked me up and sped toward the station square hospital...but he made tow major mistakes...he left the vile and the chaos emeralds!...

_station square hospital_

when I woke up I was in a hospital bead with i-v's sticking out from my arms. as I tried to move I realized that I was strapped to the bead with leather straps all around me so I couldn't get up, there were cuts all over my body, and all I could remember is the mettle battle and any thing before that...but nothing after. something dint feel right though...other than the fact that both my arms were num...I heard some voices outside my room and listing quietly...

"but knuckles you cant keep him locked up like this its not right tails wuld never do this it had to be something else at least let me sere him!!"

"cream we cant risk! besides I saw the whole thing from angle island! don't ask me why he did it but all I know is that tails isn't right in the head now and sonic is in a coma!"

**creams pov.**

_cream's house_

_Dear diary..._

_its a lie! just one big lie! knuckles and rouge say they saw tails attack sonic and put him in a coma...but I don't believe them not one bit!! cheese and me no he's innocent he just has to be! well be staying at his place while he's in the hospital so we can keep an eye on the place and chaos emeralds. Amy wont leave sonic's side for a second but shadow finally convinced her to leave and he's staying at her house to keep her company but if you ask me id say he has a crush on Amy -...OMG!!!! amy just called and told me that she has a date tonight with shadow!!!! at least she's finally found someone and can get her mind of sonic for a wile!_

_yours 4ever cream the rabbit and cheese the chao_


End file.
